Raging
by the fun emo
Summary: Zuko Sozin knew that his sophomore year in high school would be interesting. He was right. His best friend Katara and her twin brother are back and are gonna put a serious twist in a lot of things. But first order of business...what's up with Sokka?


**Awwww...I feel so special you clicked on this story! Seriously—you made my day...sigh. Anyway I have to apologize in advance if you don't like Deadmau5 (deadmouse). This story came to me while I was listening to his music...if you DO like Deadmau5 listen to my suggestion is to listen to _Ghosts N' Stuff _(Extended Visren) while you read this. **

**Also I will explain the importance of Doritos later in the story...they're important.

* * *

**

Dancing and Deadmau5

Normally at a time like this Zuko would be:

A) Sitting on a couch, brooding with his girlfriend.

B) Downstairs getting drunk with his gang of friends.

C)At home.**  
**Or D) Standing awkwardly on a wall, bobbing his head to the music.

Normally.

Right now Zuko was have the best _damn_ time of his life. Hell, he wasn't even drunk yet! _Okay...maybe a little..._

Zuko was dreaming, he knew it, he had to be. This was all too good. Deadmau5 was booming from the speakers, bowelss full of every Dorrito flavor you could think of were surrounding the perimeter, and best of all, he was dancing with one of the, if not the, prettiest and most amazing girl at the party. Now _she _wasn't drunk at all. She doesn't drink. Zuko smirked to himself.

_This _has _to be a dream-she was gone all this time...and she's back? No way...it's a dream._

"Zuko, you okay?" Katara turned her shoulders back slightly to look at him. Her hips were still swaying gently with the beat. Zuko just gazed on. He was in a daze- how perfect everything was going -how perfect things were going to be now that she was back. "Um...Earth to Zuko?" Katara turned fully around facing her friend, while gazing up quizzically with her glittering blue eyes.

"Umm, yeah sorry," Zuko replied, lamely. "It's really weird-in a good way-to, ya' know, see you."

A smile graced the lips that Zuko hoped were real and not a mere delusion of his _maybe _drunken state. "I know," she pulled him in closer and started to rhythmically grind her hips against his lower half. She paused, pretending she didn't notice Zuko's has sneaking his hands up to her hips. He smiled down at her and started doing the same dance as she while she spoke, "I really missed you." Gold eyes shined, secretly delighted with the thought of being missed.

_Well, she _was_ one of the few people who actually cared about me. _This thought fueled his dance. He could tell by the little smirk on her face that she was enjoying it. He sure as hell was.

Now usually at a time like this Katara would be:

A) At home cooking for her brother.

B) At home cleaning for her brother.  
C) At home studying, at a dance class, skating, swimming or doing something else not important.

Or D) If she actually came to a party, she would be standing around with a few fair-weather friends and if she felt brave enough, a little dancing might occur.

Usually.

Tonight, Katara was going to have fun. She had promised herself that. _After the way that jerk hurt me, I deserve to have so fun._ And she did.

She had made a new friend Ty Lee. They met of Katara's quest to find Zuko's uncle's teashop, in hopes of finding Zuko. Apparently, they both went to the same school that had started to days ago, on Thursday. Katara just believed her since Ty Lee seemed innocent enough and since Katara wasn't at school for the past two days. Ty Lee had taken such a liking to Katara that she invited her to a "Back-to-School" party.

At first Katara had spent the night clinging to Ty Lee's arm, talking to people she didn't know or dancing with Ty Lee. But then, on some crazy God forsaken stroke of luck, Katara lost Ty Lee and literally ran into Zuko. They were so surprised to see each other so, so grown up. It was almost 6 years since they last saw each other. They exchanged some words, ate a couple of Doritos, then started "dancing" to Deadmau5.

_This night is already amazing and it's not even past eleven yet!_

Katara wasn't the kind of girl who went to parties (if she ever went) and let people grind on her, but she knew Zuko. She knew him better than anyone and he knew her. It felt so good just knowing she would have her best friend back. She need him. The past few months-even years- have been too painful for her.

It felt like she was dancing the pain away. The faster the beat went, the louder the music was, the harder she would grind, it just made her mind into mush.

_It was pure ecstasy._

And the two were relishing it.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't terrible! Plz bear with me- I wrote this while I was preparing to rage (bring the word back!) with me little sister (lolz...she's seven)...I was...not in my right mind...BUT I promise the chapters will get funnier this was just like...my intro. Review and Read...did that backwards but wateves...P.S. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! (Unless you're celebrating tomorrow like me cuz it's a MONDAY:( ) Has fanfiction been a pain for anyone else to upload anything? It took me 30 FREAKIN MINUTES TO UPLOAD  
**


End file.
